The Half Breed Lives
by amy.ward.906
Summary: A new student arrives at Pleasantville High. Is she more than what she seems?
1. The Calm before the Storm

The Half Breed Lives

Disclaimer- I don't anyone in the BWOC world. All rights belong to the creators of this wonderful teenage universe.

Timeline- set during… I don't know. I have taken creative liberties, Tommy and Lori and just friends.

The Calm before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm… you ever heard that expression. Like your life is going great, then something comes along and totally throws it out of balance, a single domino knocking everything over. Well that's exactly what happened one day at Pleasantville High. I was pumped up for practice after school, then a trip to the Factory with Lori and Merton that night. It was looking up to be a great day.**

"Hey Tommy," Merton said putting books into his locker.

"Hey," I replied back gathering my books for my next class.

"Hey guys," Lori said walking up, unusually perky.

"You're pretty chipper this morning," Merton said pointing out the obvious.

"Well, it's a good day, Dingle, great weather, cool plans for the weekend. What can go wrong?"

**What indeed? That thought proves how wrong I was. We headed for math class. The teacher up front did roll call and then…**

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Amy Landers. She is a new student.


	2. The New Student

_Previously: "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Amy Landers. She is a new student._

I took a seat and could feel everyone staring at me. I hated this, starting at a new school, meeting new people and being told by my foster parents to try and make friends (_make friends, yeah right so not gonna happen_). I mean as soon as people realized that I was a ward of the state, they wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. So this time I was going to do what I did best, keep my head down and ignore people. I mean sure I would participate in class and what-not but I SO was not going to put myself out there.

Anyway once the bell rang I took off from the classroom and went to my locker. As I was putting my books away two burly guys came over. This is exactly what I didn't need.

"Hey Tim, what do we have here?"

"I don't know Travis, looks like the new girl is lost. Are you lost sweetie?"

_All right these guys are clearly lacking in the brain department _

"I have a name you know."

"Yeah sweetie how about you come to the game on Friday? You know see the new stuff?"

"If you guys are the new stuff I think I'll pass."

"Why you- Tim was suddenly cut off when I pinned him up against the locker. Travis who I assumed to be his brother tried to intervene, when I whipped my head in his direction and gave him a look that was sure to cool his hormones.

"Hey look, we don't want any trouble just let Tim go."

I gave Travis a look and shrugged, "Okay" then shoved Tim to the floor. "Next time learn to keep your Neanderthal paws where they belong. ON THE FIELD." By now a small group of students had gathered. Perfect this will teach everyone to leave me alone. Just then the bell rang, so I casually walked to what I considered my death. **High School Lunch.**


	3. Lunchtime Introductions

**Disclaimer: All right here's the drill. Lori's cool and can kick butt with the rest of them, Tommy's a football player/werewolf who I still cute in my opinion and Merton… well he's Merton. Completely weird but always there with the right information and a movie reference when needed. Basically what that boils down to is I do not own BWOC, which consists of the TV show, cast and network that it aired on (unfortunately).**

**A/N: This chapter I dedicate to my willpower. Because right now you readers are lucky I have any. I promised myself that I would write at least one chapter today, so that's what you are getting, at least one chapter. With Mother Nature causing me pain and fatigue, here is the byproduct of my brain cells before they go mushy. GO WILLPOWER!**

**High School Lunch, death comes for me now!**

Just kidding, (well I hope).

Mystery meat, green beans and Jello, the consistency of cafeteria lunches across the United States. I know I needed to eat, but after seeing the specimen of food I was seriously considering switching to a liquid diet.

Oh well, life must go on and my stomach must be disrupted by the food (if I could call this food), or at least the Jello and a carton of milk. After gathering my tray, then came my next horrendous task which consisted of finding a place to sit down without feeling awkward.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"Hey you want to come and sit with me?"

Okay maybe it was.

"Yeah … sure," I replied following this girl to a table. "I'm Lori."

"Amy," I said telling the girl my name. '_So much for being ignored this year' _I thought.

"You're in my math class, right?"

"Yeah just started here," _'What am I doing? I want to be ignored, not going to happen now'_

Lori and I just sat there for about 10 minutes while she told me about The Factory which was the local hangout. It sounded pretty cool. She seemed to be able to tell that I wasn't much of a talker, so we sat there just taking a few bites of the school lunch and sitting in silence. Then a couple of guys that she seemed to know came over and sat down.

"Hey Lori," they both said, sitting down with their trays.

"Hey guys, we heading to The Factory tonight?"

"Monster movie with special behind the scenes sneak peek on tonight, can't miss it."

"Merton, why don't you just tape it?"

"I would but my sister's commandeered the VCR for some chick flick movie she rented."

"Well what about you Tommy?"

"Sure I'm in." "AHEM!"

"Oh guys I'm sorry this is Amy, she's in our math class. Amy this is Merton –

"Please to meet you mademoiselle," Merton said in an over the top Transylvanian accent.

"Merton knock it off."

"It's fine," I told Lori, not being bothered by his weird attempt at saying hello.

"Okay," she shrugged, "and this is Tommy.

"Nice to…" I looked at him and saw his eyes flash. The worst part was I could feel my eyes change as well. I got up from my seat quickly, "I'm sorry I …" I stumbled out of the cafeteria and made my way to the girls' bathroom. This couldn't happen, not here.

_Meanwhile back in the lunchroom…_

"Guys did you see that?"

"You mean you wolfing out?" Tommy looked down at his hands and put them under the table, calming himself down, after a few seconds…

"No I mean… never mind." He was just seeing things. She wasn't a werewolf was she?


	4. Old Enemy's Appear

_Previously: I looked at him and saw his eyes flash. The worst part was I could feel my eyes change as well..._ _This couldn't happen, not here._

"_Guys did you see that?" He was just seeing things. She wasn't a werewolf was she?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC. **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait between chapters. I haven't been getting that much sleep lately, nightmares and whatnot. Anyway you don't want to hear about me, you want some more of the story right? Well here it is. TA DA!**

I knew I had to get out of here. So I did the only thing likely. I ditched school the rest of the day.

**Meanwhile, back at school…**

**8****th**** period…**

"Hey have you guys seen Amy?" Lori asked.

"No haven't seen her since lunch." Merton replied.

"You think she cut out?"

"I don't know Tommy; she was freaking out pretty bad during lunch when she saw you. Do you guys know each other?" Lori asked.

"No I never saw her before… it's just –."

"What?" Lori questioned.

"Nothing," Tommy replied. Lori and Merton looked at him curiously before shrugging their shoulders and heading to class.

_Tommy's POV_

**Okay, maybe I should have told Lori and Merton what I saw, but to be honest I wasn't sure myself. I mean the last werewolf I encountered was Mr. Dunleavy. Oh and that Werewolf Syndicate. **

**So … I was a little apprehensive. I figured I would find this girl and try to talk to her about it. I just hope she wasn't evil.**

_Later that night…_

After I ditched the rest of the school day, I headed home. Of course my foster parents weren't thrilled that I had cut my first day. I gave them a white lie about panicking **and they actually believed it!**

Okay, so I did kind of panic, just not because a school day was too much for me to handle. Actually it was just one of the students. Unfortunately I knew that due to the small size of Pleasantville I would have to endure.

So I figured I would go out tonight and see what Pleasantville had to offer in the way of fun, turns out not much. There was a somewhat cool place called The Factory, but I decided to leave that fun spot undiscovered until this weekend. So I got a smoothie at this little shop by the town square, which was pretty quaint. It even had a gazebo, but what really sucked was just as soon as I finished my smoothie, I wound up running into the last person I wanted to see.

"Well, well, well. It's been a long time pup."

"Ambrose." I said as I looked at him in shock.

"What, you aren't going to say hello?"

"Fine, hi. What in the heck are you doing here?"

"Just checking out the sites, as well as visiting old friends."

"Sorry but the tours over," a voice said from behind us. I turned around and gasped in shock.

"Tommy?"

_Tommy's POV_

**I went towards the square planning on stopping and getting some chicken on the way home. The moon wasn't out fully but the little bit of crescent that was peeking through had my appetite worked up. Then I saw an argument near the gazebo. As I approached I noticed it was between the new girl, Amy (finally I could talk to her about what happened at lunch) and Ambrose? I thought he was dead, I mean after that deal with the Werewolf Syndicate. It seemed they knew each other somehow. So I walked up behind Amy as I heard Ambrose explain why he was back.**

"_Just checking out the sites, as well as visiting old friends."_

**I decided to interrupt.**

"**Sorry but the tours over." I said cutting in.**

**Amy turned around and looked at me in shock. "Tommy?"**


	5. Werewolf Showdown

_Previously:_ _"Well, well, well. It's been a long time pup." _

"_Ambrose."_

_Tommy's POV: "Sorry but the tours over." _

_Amy turned around and looked at me in shock. "Tommy?"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC. **

**A/N: No witty lines this time around, here's the story.**

Ambrose and Tommy stared at each other for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only a few moments.

"I thought the Syndicate destroyed you."

"Well you know what they say; you can't keep a good dog down."

"What are you doing back here?"

"Oh you know, just seeing how much this town hasn't changed and …" he suddenly grabbed me from behind restraining me so I couldn't move, "and checking up on my pup here."

I struggled in his grasp. Needless to say he had a good few years on me, so I was, sadly, unable to move. That just pissed me off.

"Let her go," Tommy said, "Whatever problems you have, deal with me, not her."

"See that's where you are wrong my friend, my problems are now involving both of you, as well as those friends of yours. See you around Tommy." Then just as he let me go he kissed the top of my head, "and see you around as well pup." Then Ambrose took off.

Tommy came over, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, then you wanna tell me how you know that guy?"

"You mean Ambrose? That's a long story." Just then Lori came over.

"Hey guys." As she spoke she realized something was wrong. "Everything okay here?"

"Amy here has a story to share." Tommy said. "Lori, come on we're going to Merton's."


	6. The Plot Thickens

_Previously: "Amy here has a story to share." Tommy said. "Lori, come on we're going to Merton's."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC. **

About 15 minutes later, Tommy, Lori and I arrived at Merton's.

"Merton we need to talk," Tommy said as he turned off the TV.

"Hey that was my favorite part where Dracula bit the young maiden after seducing her into his castle."

"Yeah well I got something that takes precedent over a movie you seen probably 20 times-

"Actually 32

"Exactly well anyway –

"Tommy what's going on, did something happen in the gazebo?" Lori asked.

"Sort of, you want to tell them Amy or should I?"

I looked at Tommy and sighed, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Let's see how about with, how in the heck do you know Ambrose?"

"Ambrose," Merton chimed in. "You mean that evil werewolf with the Syndicate? That guy is bad news."

"I thought he was dead." Lori commented.

"Yeah well dead ain't what it used to be, and for him being a bad guy try telling Amy that."

"HEY!" I yelled getting in on the conversation, "I know he's bad news, why do you think I am trying to stay away from him."

"It looked like you two were pretty chummy."

"Well excuse me if I haven't seen him in almost a year, I thought I had managed to lose him."

"How do you two know each other anyway?" Lori asked.

I looked at Tommy, "Do they know?" "Know what?" "What you are?" "Yeah," he replied.

_Try to be normal and it bites you in the ass. _"Ambrose turned me."

They all stared at me in shock, then Tommy spoke. "That's what I felt in the cafeteria today."

I nodded. "Hey I am not proud of it, all right? I mean I wasn't even turned properly."

"What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"Actually," Merton said, "A girl can't be fully turned, this due to something in the hormone levels and the nature of the earth."

"What about when the Syndicate had me bite Lori?"

"Apparently," Merton said, flipping through one of his books, "The initial change is the only time when a full transformation can be complete in the females, after that they will only possess certain canine traits."

_From outside the house …_

"_So I've created a half breed… Well Tommy Dawkins it looks like you're not the only werewolf in this town any longer. Never fear for our meeting now has a purpose. You will be evil, even if I have to put my pup down to accomplish it._

**(Ambrose running off into the night)**


	7. How It All Began

_Previously: Ambrose has returned and he wants Tommy evil, and he will do anything to accomplish that_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC. **

**A/N: This chapter I dedicate to howling wind. Thanks so very much for the reviews. Your words of praise make me so happy!**

_Meanwhile, back at Merton's …_

"Okay, so I'm what a half-wolf or something?"

"Essentially yes, the traits you will possess should include (Merton flips through book) enhanced senses-

"Got that

"Rapid healing-

"Nope

"As well as extreme hunger around the full moon

"Well I'm craving a bacon cheeseburger, does that count?"

"Eh…no."

_Weird_

"Okay so what are we going to do about Ambrose?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe we can ask the Syndicate for help."

"Lori I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on Merton, I mean didn't Tommy become their leader or something? I think they owe him a favor right?"

"Lori's right Merton, as much as I don't want to they are the only ones who might be able to deal with Ambrose. Besides he was a part of their group at one point."

"But Tommy shouldn't we find out what he wants with her first?" Merton asked, looking at me.

"Good point. Just out of curiosity how did Ambrose turn you?"

_As much as I hated to talk about it I knew these guys were my only friends, not to mention the only people I knew who could help me deal with something like this. So I did it, I talked._

"Well it all started like this…

**Flashback . . . **

_(After the Matthew's dinner party)_

"_Mom why couldn't I stay the night at Chris's?"_

"_Sweetie you know that you have school tomorrow."_

"_So Chris's mom would have given me a ride."_

"_Baby doll your mom's right on this one, besides I know you girls, you would've stayed up all night talking."_

"_Daddy you're a spoil sport."_

"_Even so, cupcake you need your sleep as well as Christina."_

**I sat back in a huff. I knew Mom and Dad were right, but it still stunk. Mom and Dad went back to chatting while I looked out the window. It was late and I liked the city at night. I always did, with the lights on the buildings and the street lamp shining off the cars. Then . . .**

"_Dad look out!"_

**We swerved to avoid a dog in the road, at least it looked like a dog. I thought it was kind of big for one. The car flipped 3 times, and when it finally stopped my arm was hanging out the open window. Just before I blacked out, I saw the dog that was in the road. It came over, bit my arm hard and ran off. That night in the hospital I swore there was someone in my room, someone that said, "My new pup, so innocent."**

**End of flashback . . .**

"Okay this guy is seriously sick. You're saying he caused your parents accident and then turned you?"

"Hey Tommy this isn't easy for me to tell. I mean I don't like thinking about it as it is. You know how many foster homes I've had in the past 4 years since he turned me? A lot. He creeps me out as it is. So most times I have to cause trouble to get moved in order to avoid him."

Merton spoke up, "He created you so, just curious, why do you want to avoid him?"

"Hello? He's evil, you can tell just by looking at him."

"I'll second that." Lori said.

"Well it's late I better get home."

"I'll walk with you."

"Thanks Lori."

_Little did I know a walk home was not going to be as pleasant as I would like._


	8. Let the Fur Fly Part 1

_Previously: Origins are reveled _

**Disclaimer: I don't own BWOC. **

So anyway I started walking home with Lori.

"So how did you find out Tommy was . . . well you know."

"A werewolf?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"Well after I got kicked out of my old school, we started hanging out and, to be honest, not that hard to put 2 and 2 together. Plus I like the supernatural. So with him disappearing every time the Pleasantville Werewolf shows up…"

"It's pretty easy to figure out." I finished.

"Yeah," she said. Then we looked at each other and both started laughing. It was pretty cool hanging out with Lori. I thought that finally I had made some friends. I mean people that actually understood me. It was pretty cool. Sadly enough though this feeling wasn't made to last…

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

_Ambrose_

Lori and I turned around quickly when we heard him from behind.

"I told you I would be back, pup."

"Maybe I didn't get the message. Leave me alone."

"Not going to happen, and since I figured you might need some persuasion in listening to me I brought a friend."

**(A man comes out from behind a tree)**

Lori looked at him and asked, "Mr. Dunleavy?"

"Lori Baxter, right? You were always a smart student, very smart."

"Hate to break up the pleasantries here, but what do you guys want?"

"Haven't I made that clear Amy? You will join our family."

**(A voice comes out of the shadows)**

"I don't think so."

"Tommy?" Lori and I say at the same time.


	9. Let the Fur Fly Part 2

_Previously: A chance meeting on the way home answers some questions that have come to light_

"Ah Tommy my favorite creation, it's so sad you chose to squash the evil that you could have harnessed."

"Mr. Dunleavy?"

"All right how do you guys know each other?" I asked them.

"He used to be our substitute teacher."

"Anything else?" "He also turned me." "Oh great."

Ambrose spoke up, "I hate to cut this conversation to the quick but we have more pressing matters at hand, such as collecting our newest family member."

"I don't think so." I said. _No way was I going anywhere with these guys._ "I have a family."

"You mean your foster parents? They were easily disposed of."

I gasped in shock. "What did you do?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, sis."

I snarled and started to lunge but Tommy stepped in front of me blocking the way.

"Get out of here, the both of you."

"Like I said we're not going anywhere."

"See that's where you're wrong.

Five members of the Werewolf Syndicate came forward.

"I decided to bring a few friends myself.

"Ambrose and Dunleavy, both of you are hereby under containment by the Werewolf Syndicate for creating a canine minor, and are sentenced to re-education."

"You have no power here."

"No they don't … but I do." Tommy said.

"Yes you see since Tommy here is our leader and we are good werewolfs-

"Silence-

"Sorry," he whimpered.

"So they say you're under containment, I agree."

Ambrose shoves Tommy out of the way and grabs me. "Well then I guess I'll have to take a little insurance to make sure we leave."

"Let her go." Tommy says moving towards me.

"Ah ah, I don't think so. One more step and she get put down, if you catch my drift." Ambrose says squeezing my neck.

"You won't hurt her." "Try me."

**(WHOOSH) (WHOOSH) (Two darts come out of nowhere)**

Ambrose and Mr. Dunleavy fall to the ground. So do I coughing. Tommy and Lori rush over.

"Hey you okay?" "Yeah could go for a shake though." Lori and Tommy look at me and start laughing. I try but start coughing instead.

The Werewolf Syndicate and Merton come over.

"Good job with the darts Merton."

"Thanks Tommy." Merton replies.

Tommy turns towards the Syndicate Member, "Thanks for dealing with these guys."

"You are our leader, so you ask and we help." "Well thanks anyway." "You should really thank your friend here, he made the call."

"Yeah Tommy after you left to catch up with Lori, I decided to take the trash out and I saw footprints that weren't yours as well as wolf hair. So I figured Ambrose was nearby and I called the Syndicate and informed them of the situation. It was just like a spy movie." Merton said, that last sentence making him gaze off into space.

"Well anyway, we are here to help anytime, but right now we have to get these two guys to a lock down unit."

"Let's go." A Syndicate Member calls in the distance.

"I'm going fishing in the morning."

"NOW!"

"Coming Dad-

"Don't call me Dad."

A few moments of silence . . .

"Well what a fun night right?" Merton asks.

Tommy, Lori and I look at him and start walking away.

"What? What did I say?" Merton asks us as he runs to catch up.


	10. The End Or is it?

_2 years later. . . _

"And now I present the graduating class of Pleasantville High School 2001."

**(Cheers erupt and hats fly)**

It was graduation day. A couple of years after the fiasco with Ambrose and Mr. Dunleavy things were still weird around Pleasantville. We helped Merton get rid of a weird playmate of his, amongst other things and dealt with a lot of stuff I wish I could forget. But that's not to say the past has not had some good times. My foster parents went missing and were never found, but I ended up getting adopted by Tommy's parents. Atleast I didn't have to go through the wolf stuff alone. And even better Tommy and I found a puppy. Okay sure it was a hellhound at first but we cured it and convinced Mr. and Mrs. Dawkins to let us keep it.

Anyway so Tommy and I were headed to Pleasantville University this fall. I was rooming with Lori and Tommy got a room with Merton. Tim and Travis were actually attending, on a football scholarship, and I was getting along with them pretty well, despite our initial meeting. They were knuckleheads but somewhat okay guys once you got to know them.

All in all, I think my life was going to be okay from here on out.

_Or was it?_

**(In a cell somewhere far away)**

"_We will get you Tommy Dawkins and your little sister too."_

**(Insert evil laugh)**

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay here it is the ending of the story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
